


Ananke

by ginny358



Series: Czworo Ziemian w budce nie licząc Doktora [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Bits taken from Greek mythology and put in sci-fi context, Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Original Character-centric, Original alien
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czwarta część naszych dziwnych ff powstałych w ramach akcji Fikaton 2016 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ananke

**Author's Note:**

> Ponownie już zaczynamy z naszymi OC przyjaciółmi. Tym razem: Miguel. Wskazówkę wzięliśmy literalnie, tak, ale też poszukaliśmy sobie trochę znaczeń tej właśnie karty – znalazłszy, uczyniliśmy opowieść Miguela. Doktor jednak jest tu w zamian za historię Amy, która podróżując z nim, musiała dokonać wyboru, poukładać sobie pewne sprawy. Ananke – grecka bogini konieczności, bezwzględnego przymusu, nieuchronności. Czytajcie to w kontekście poniższego tekstu wedle uznania.  
> Zbetowała: **zosia11**

Central Park jest dziwnie opustoszały, ale Miguel nie zwraca na to uwagi, w ogóle nie rozgląda się na boki, zatopiony w myślach. Nawet gdyby podniósł głowę, zauważył pustkę, uznałby pewnie, że wszystkich, którzy mogliby tu być tak wcześnie rano, wygnało z parku zimno. Miguel jednak nie patrzy, wzrok ma spuszczony pod nogi, zdąża drobnymi szybkimi krokami przed siebie, uważając, by się nie poślizgnąć, nie potknąć o długi szalik i nie przewrócić. Tak naprawdę sam nie wie, dokąd zmierza. Do domu nie ma ochoty wracać, do szkoły też nie zamierza dziś iść. Ma dość ciągłych nacisków dorosłych, konieczności podejmowania decyzji o swojej przyszłości, nawet Anita dała mu kosza, bo _on nie wie, kim chce być_. Maria śmiała się z niego przez dobry tydzień, gdy się o tym dowiedziała (młodsze siostry są najgorsze). Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, myśli ze złością chłopak, idąc przez zimowy Central Park. I czy kończenie szkoły i studia to naprawdę taki świetny pomysł, zadłużyć się na całe życie, żeby „spełniać marzenia”, pyta samego siebie z irytacją; poprawiając kolorowe nauszniki, z czułością myśli o babci, która ma naprawdę niezłą smykałkę do szydełka i co by powiedziała, gdyby te dwa tygodnie temu jednak przyprowadził do domu Doktora. Potem ponure rozmyślania wracają, Miguel spieszy przez park i prawie przechodzi mimo niej. Jego wzrok przyciąga jednak ruda plama rozlana na śniegu. Lis? ale kiedy podnosi głowę widzi, że to młoda dziewczyna leży w śniegu (jest nieprzytomna? śpi?) z rozrzuconymi rękami – jedno ramię zakrywa jej twarz i cała ta sytuacja budzi w chłopaku nieprzyjemne uczucie. Miecze, które trzyma dziewczyna, niepokoją Miguela nawet bardziej – widać od pierwszego spojrzenia, że to nie zabawki, choć złociste ostrza wydają się nierealne, jakby były zrobione z promieni słońca albo czegoś równie niedorzecznego. Dziewczyna nosi też nietypowy strój, zdobną floralnymi motywami zbroję, ale to akurat nie jest najdziwniejsze w tym mieście. Chłopak przykuca obok i potrząsa za ramię kobiety.  
– Proszę pani? – brak reakcji. – Proszę pani? Nic pani nie jest?  
Dziewczyna drga i z cichym jękiem otwiera oczy, spogląda na Miguela szarozielonymi tęczówkami, które wydają mu się znajome, i chłopak odnosi niesamowite wrażenie, jakby miał jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć te oczy, ten uśmiech. Dziewczyna wstaje, wciąż uśmiechnięta i Miguel także wstaje, nadal patrząc w te oczy (są z nieznajomą tego samego wzrostu), skąd ja je znam, skąd, to... _reja vu_? Ale przecież nie jestem Śmiercią, żebym miał pamiętać przyszłość, takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają, przelatuje mu przez myśl w kilka sekund, zanim zdobędzie się na pytanie.  
– Wszystko już w porządku?  
Dziewczyna uśmiecha się miło i kiwa twierdząco, choć na jej prawym policzku widnieje spory siniak. Chowa krótszy miecz do pochwy, faliste ostrze przyciąga wzrok. Miguel stara się nie gapić, dziewczyna spostrzega jednak jego spojrzenie.  
– To nie broń na materię, to broń na formę – intonuje śpiewnie, głos ma miękki, chłopak nie rozumie, co ona ma na myśli. – Dawniej nosiłam wrzeciono – dodaje zamyślonym tonem (bardziej do siebie niż do niego).  
Schowawszy miecz, dziewczyna dotyka dwoma palcami serca Miguela, z jej palców spływa do organu ciepło i spokój, pustka i cisza i nagle Miguel wie, że wszystko sobie poukłada. Nie, dziewczyna nie dała mu nic, czego już w sobie nie miał, pomogła mu tylko...  
– Dziękuję – mówi ona i chyba chce jeszcze coś dodać, gdy zza ich pleców rozlega się zdumiony okrzyk.  
– Amy?!  
Miguel wychyla się zza dziewczyny, która odwraca głowę w kierunku przybysza. W ich stronę biegnie starszy mężczyzna w lekkiej marynarce z czerwonym podbiciem, do ciemnego t-shirtu żadnej kurtki czy zimowego płaszcza. W jednej ręce trzyma spore, dziwne urządzenie i: Doktor, myśli z radością Miguel.

Doktor wychodzi z TARDIS w środku Central Parku, unosi pośliniony palec, by ustalić czas – styczeń, dwa tysiące pięć – w lewej dłoni trzyma popiskujący niegłośno kuriozumierz. Podąża za jego wskazaniami, przedzierając się przez ośnieżone trawniki i krzaki (zamiast przejść wokoło, skorzystać z wydeptanej ścieżki, Doktor nie uznaje dróg innych niż najkrótsze możliwe). Absolutna pustka w parku jest podejrzana, ostatecznie to podstawowe lądowisko obcych w Nowym Jorku, ale nie ma czasu, nie może, później się tym zajmie. Doktor podąża przez park, a gdy widzi przed sobą rudowłosą kobietę, zaczyna biec. Kobieta jest odwrócona plecami, wyraźnie z kimś rozmawia, a w dłoni ma miecz i Doktor nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że już kiedyś ją taką widział, w zbroi, gotową do walki, Apalapucia, Dwa Strumienie, Dwie Amy, Doktor biegnie i:  
– Amy?! – woła zaskoczony, to niemożliwe, wiedziałby, gdyby...  
Dziewczyna spogląda przez ramię i faktycznie: nie jest Amy, choć ma jej szare oczy i długi nos (kuriozumierz wyje nieustannie) i wcale nie rozmawia z Rorym, to tylko jakiś nastolatek, Latynos, który wyraźnie urwał się ze szkoły.  
– Och – mówi dziewczyna, a głos ma miękki, śpiewny. – Nie, nie jestem Amelią Pond.  
– Doktorze? – chłopak wychyla się zza dziewczyny, ale Doktor nie zwraca uwagi, przyglądając się groźnie impostorce jego przyjaciółki.  
– Chciałaś mnie zaciekawić, tak? – pyta ze złością. – Przyciągnąć Doktora tymi, których już nie ma, okraść go ze wspomnień, podlać to wszystko bełkotem o bogach i przeznaczeniu – wścieka się, ale dziewczyna kręci głową (nie, nie, nie, zupełnie nie o to chodzi, Doktorze), nadal uśmiechając się miło, ale Doktor nie widzi, nie chce widzieć, wciąż zły, jakby doskonale wiedział, kim ona jest, i nie był skłonny nabrać się na żadne zapewnienia.  
Ona tymczasem zaczyna znikać, ale znikanie chyba jednak nie było jej zamiarem, bo twarz dziewczyny zmienia wyraz – fałszywa Amy skupia się, wyraźnie próbując utrzymać swój obraz, projekcję, czymkolwiek tu była. To jednak na nic, po chwili nie ma już po niej śladu. Doktor milknie, wpatruje się w pustkę, w której dopiero co stała, w tę samą pustkę wpatruje się chłopak, nienaturalna cisza wypełnia Central Park.  
– Co powiedziałeś? – pyta nagle Doktor.  
– Doktorze? – powtarza chłopak. – Co teraz? Polecimy za nią? Wiesz, chciałbym zobaczyć kosmos. Kim ona była?  
Doktor przygląda mu się dłuższą chwilę, marsowa mina marszczy jego starą twarz, wyraźnie zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. Nie jest jeszcze gotowy na nowych towarzyszy. Może nigdy nie będzie w stanie zaufać sobie samemu, nie po tym, co uczyniła z niego Clara i dokąd on ją doprowadził.  
– _Ja_ polecę – stwierdza wreszcie. – _Ty_ wracasz do szkoły.  
Chłopak chce protestować, ale Doktor nie wygląda na skłonnego do zmiany zdania, więc Miguel ponuro kiwa głową.  
– No to... do zobaczenia, Doktorze. Powodzenia – mówi, odwracając się plecami do Władcy Czasu, i rusza smętnie ku przybytkowi edukacji.  
– Hej, chłopcze!? – słyszy jeszcze, gdy jest kilkaset metrów dalej. – Jak ci na imię?!  
– Miguel! – odkrzykuje i bardzo starannie się nie odwraca. Odlatującej TARDIS już nie słyszy.


End file.
